As wireless systems become more prominent, an expanding number of users and their demand for new services necessitate the development of technologies capable of meeting ever increasing expectations. Users of mobile communication devices expect not only globally available and reliable voice communications, but a variety of data services such as e-mail, text messaging and internet access with connectivity to video, as well. Consequently, the random access channel is intended to encompass a wider range of functionalities thereby increasing its expected load. The random access signal, through which user equipment initiates the random access procedure, needs to accommodate variable cell sizes and data requirements. Additionally, the user equipment is required to provide its serving base station with sufficient information to effectively prioritize resource requirements. Although current systems provide adequate functionality, improvements would prove beneficial in the art.